On to a new life
by Feladonia
Summary: Um, Deut was mean and the cats went away....uh....read it for yourself!


"You did what?" Jellylorum shrieked "I.ah.pierced my tongue." " What?" "I pier." " I know what you did, but why? "Because mom said that I couldn't" "Oh that makes lots of sense, what are you gonna do?" Grizzabella sighed, *what does jellylorum think I'll do, say 'hey ma, look what I did when you were on vacation.'* "I dunno" "Wrong answer!" "Well what the hell do you want me to say?" Grizablella was barely keeping her temper, why did Jelly have to be like this? "Don't say anything, take it out!" the butter tabby growled "I can't, and even if I could, I wouldn't because I wanted to get it no matter what happened! I don't want to be like you, knitting and sewing and hoping the toms don't notice you" she glared at her stepsister. Jellylorum looked right back," Well, its your fault if you get in trouble" she sniffed," it was your idea, anyway" "I never said it was, sister" " Do you know what you problem is? You just can't handle the rules, everyone else follows them, and you think you are better than us!" Snarling, Grizzabella growled," I never said I was I just want to be different, don't you understand? I want to do something besides live in this stuffy junkyard listening to old people wheeze" "I could care less about what you want, you're not even my real sister, I don't know how my mother could fall in love with someone like your father. He works with rats and steals and has battles with this tribe and will again because he's in the mood!" The young gray Persian shook her mane and waltzed away leaving Jelly with a snide comment,"Well, I never wanted your opinion anyway"  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Grizzabella had solved her problem. She had abandoned the tribe.  
  
**********  
  
TEN YEARS LATER  
  
**********  
  
"But. Bo'" "Don't you dare use that nickname on me Rum Tum Tugger" A scarlet queen's tail lashed from side to side. "Don't leave, I made a mistake, I'm sorry" The tall black cat with a mane looked truly miserable. "I've heard that before, it was always 'oh, the kittens came on to me." 'Oh please bomba baby, you know I'd never cheat on you, I was just tucking her in" The red tabby with black strips and rosettes had her claws unsheathed. "This time I caught you in the Act, kissing that bitch Cassandra wasn't 'just ta be polite'. I'm not a fool rum tum tugger, and I'm through with you!" "But.bomba.I want.you" Bombalurina swiped her paw across his finely chiseled face," I don't want you" As the tall queen stormed out of the dresser that served as Tugger's home, the black tom felt his eyes moisten and cried "I love you.Bomba" He put a leopard-spotted hand up to his face, and looking at his ginger tips, he saw blood. *********  
  
Cassandra, who was a dark brown Siamese Himalayan mix, paced rapidly before her mirror. *I didn't know Bomba was still going out with him! I never would have kissed him if I knew. * "CASSANDRA" Brown cat's heart froze when she heard the red queen's deep voice rumbling with anger. *My God she's crying* Bombalurina raised her paw, claws outstretched, but before she could strike she collapsed, unconscious.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
"HELP, somebody help me" Cassandra's face was torn with worry, I don't know what happened, she just fainted and now she stopped breathing! "What happened? Who did this?" The tuxedo cat turned a wide-eyed face to the chocolate queen when she answered. The conjurer cat's expression turned from surprise to fear. " Just help her please and hurry! I don't know what came over her but something did and my best friend is dying. Use your magic or something!" An electric sparks surrounded the black and white cat's paws and he held them over the scarlet queen. White sparkles glided from the conjurer's out stretched paw and into her chest. Bombalurina immediately started breathing again." She's better now" Misto had a enraged look in his large brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened" Cassie was surprised at the magical cat's reaction **********  
  
" I am sorry Bombalurina but you must leave here" An icy look from Old Deuteronomy's eyes told her that the Jellicle leader was very serious. "But.I." "Leave, now, you have tried to attack one of our tribe" Bombalurina's eyes grew round. Yes, you could've killed her. A member of our tribe" "But, she never got hurt! I passed out before anything could happen! I could never hurt anyone in this tribe. Cassie is my best friend!"  
  
"Leave now or be killed" Putting a paw to her nose, she turned, and was gone.  
  
**********  
  
"Bomba, please wait" Tugger's tall form came up behind her. "I.I .was kicked out!" The scarlet Queen started to cry," I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want." She turned to the taller cat and buried her face in his mane letting hot tears soil his perfect coat. " It wasn't you bomba, We're leaving here" When she looked up, the tom's face was deadly serious. "Huh?" The red tabby backed away " The tribe is dissolving under Deuteronomy's rule. He is not a good leader." "But.of course he is, he's .well he." Bomba's face darkened as she realized that she hadn't a good word at all for him. "What is going on?" "Follow me"  
  
**********  
  
"Munkustrap, where are you going?" Deuteronomy, eyes dark, growled. "We are leaving to somewhere where you can't hurt us" Munkustrap was colder than anyone had ever seen him. "You have thrown three jellicles out of the tribe for reasons that could have been solved easily another way. Etcetera was hunting when tumblebrutus jumped out at her. She attacked thinking he was someone truly dangerous. You threw out Misto when he burnt a hole in your big tire. Then Bombalurina.she was sorry, and you know her past. What do you think happened to her when Macavity kidnapped her? He wasn't trying to be friendly." "You will not leave" The rest of the tribe was gathering around their young leader. "Yes, we will" Munkustrap turned, his long silver tail bushed out, "Good bye Deuteronomy, you've turned your tribe away from you."  
  
**********  
  
Etcetera was creeping up on her friend Jemima who was sleeping on top of the old car. "I'm gonna get you Jemi" Cettie was about to pounce when a gray and black paw came down on her shoulder "Ahhhh" Etcetera nearly jumped out of her pretty white tabby coat. "What was that for Munkus? I.you scared me!" Cettie put her paws on her hips and jutted out her lower lip in a stubborn pout. "I was gonna get Jemima back.hey look its Tugger"Etcetera ran up to the leopard cat and when she saw a pale Bombalurina in tow her ears flattened. "Hey what's going on?" she was worried now. Tugger had lost his normal swagger and was walking in a slouch; his normally handsome face was lined with worry. "Wake up Jemima and have her help you find Electra and Victoria." It was Munkustrap who spoke. "If you see the boys on the way get them, too" Munkus was looking scared, something the white tabby had never seen before and hoped never to see again.  
  
**********  
  
"Jemima wake up" The youngest kitten rolled over and her voice was muffled in the blankets and pillows. "whaddif I dun wanna" Jemima was the youngest kitten along with Etcetera. "I'll get.uh.. just c'mon please Jemima I'm not kidding" Jemima sat upright now her head fur messed up from sleeping upside down, as she was prone to do. "What's wrong Etcetera?" Jemima was awake now. "I dunno Jemima, I'm really scared" The white tabby was close to tears, "We gotta find Vicki and Electra, Munkus told us to hurry!" Wordlessly the two kittens ran to Misto and Victoria's home, which was a broken closet. They ran in breathlessly and saw that Misto was teaching Tumblebrutus, Alonzo, and Pouncival card tricks. The beautiful white kitten was silently watching and looked up when her friends came through the door. "What's wrong?" Victoria's eyes were open wide when she saw the kittens' faces. "Just come with us, Munkus is really worried bout something." The cats dashed in the direction of the guardian's home.  
  
**********  
  
When the group arrived, the rest of the cats had gathered. Among the gathered was Cassandra who was talking to Bombalurina. The chocolate cat was explaining something to the scarlet one. Exotica, Cassie's sister was talking to the twins Coricopat and Tantomile. None of these cats had to use speech, they all, being mystical, could mind- speak The Rum Tum Tugger was talking seriously to Munkus, who had Demeter hanging off of his arm. Rumpleteaser and Mungojerrie were asleep on top of the old washing machine that served as their home in the junkyard. The two lived in a beautiful manor in Victoria Grove.  
  
Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, and Jennyanydots were perched atop the old car waiting for Munkustrap to begin. The Rumpuscat, Gus, Asparugus, Plato and Ademus gathered at the Matrons' and railway cat's feet. When the kittens entered the junkyard proper, the Senitel cleared his throat and began. At the sound of his voice, every ear pricked in his direction. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I gathered you hear without Deuteronomy." Munkustrap looked at the cats. "We must leave the Junkyard"  
  
**********  
  
"What?" Jemima looked close to tears "I wanna stay here!" Munkustrap went close to the youngest kitten, "Jemima, we have to leave, our.leader, is not a good one. He does what is best for him and not for the tribe" He stroked her cheek "He will kill us if we do not leave." "When do we go?" Alonzo, a tom just leaving kitten hood, wondered. "Where will we go?" At this, Rum Tum Tugger spoke up, "There is a tribe of Jellicles not too far from here, they have let us enter their junkyard which is very much like ours." Bombalurina, who in all off the confusion, came back to Tugger. She had decided to forgive him. " My friend, named Thisbe lives in the Union tribe and thinks that we will be accepted by them." Tugger slipped a paw around her waist. " I think we should go now, why wait for Deuteronomy to find us with that pollicle friend of his." We should only need to be there for a short time. Deut will probably go back to the vicar soon and forget all about us."  
  
*********  
  
" 'Ello Bomba, 'ow are you doin'?" Thisbe was a tall, thin white cat with black and grey rosettes and stripes. "Da prope' es on ya left whilst da 'omes are on the rioght." She trotted down a weeded pathway hardly realizing that several cats were following not just one. "Ya'll find Old Theseus wit' ' 'is mate Hippolyta." They're da leaders of da tribe. Ya'll find all the kits in da nursery, da toms in dar' bachelor pads and da ladies whereeva' they ar." Munkustrap walked up to her and bowed, "thank you, my lady, for showing us around" Thisbe almost fell over giggling, "me a lady? I think I like dis' Tom!" She moved closer to him while Demeter came up and took his arm, "he's taken." "oh 'ell" Thisbe trilled, moving closer to Alonzo, I bet he's no'" "HEY!"  
  
**********  
  
Thisbe was still introducing the cats she found a tiny tan cat with white paws tail who she called 'Talon.' Philostrate was a black tom of of medium size. His mate was a white Ragdoll with a kind face. Cobweb was a cream tabby with mink stripes. Her mother was a matron, like jelly and Jenny. She was gray with a white bib, paws, and tail. Dewdrop was a rust and gold Queen with markings similar to Demeter. Canza was a tall tom so similar to The Rum Tum Tugger it was uncanny, the dirrerence was the colors. Canza was black with white and grey leopard spots and a white mane flecked with black streaks. Sieafena was an orange tabby with gigantic green eyes. She spoke in an acient similar to Skimbleshanks and was very proper. " 'Ow do you do?" She went into a deep curtsy. Tao was a Siamese tomcat of a muscular build. "An' tha's jus' some of 'em!" Thisbe dashed off to a large tire.  
  
_ **********  
  
"H-h-hi J-j-jemima" A kitten tom for whom stuttering was a problem was introducing himself in the kits 'yard. "I-I-I'm Celcirio." Celcirio was an odd cat, his coat was mottled white, red and orange. Jemima had taken a liking to this kitten. "hullo, I'm Jemima" The calico kitten looked at the kittens gathered around her. Vicki was with Misto, Cettie was following Canza and Tugger who had gotten to be close friends. Electra was off playing with a tan calico named Siharu. Jemima still hadn't met all of the kittens. Two identical cats came over to Jemima,  
  
"We are Tia and Coi, welcome to our tribe" 


End file.
